Every Cloud Has A Green Lining
by QueenOfClubs14
Summary: Everything is fine in the Watchtower until a new person is welcomed into the group who has connections with one of them, falls in love with another and all whilst trying to escape a powerful person bend on destroying her. On Hiatus
1. Prologue

I don't own Justice League etc etc(As much as I want to own Flash and Green Lantern but that will never happen) but I do own my character Michelle. Hope you enjoy it.   
Prologue 

A loud explosion emanated throughout the building. A swarm of security guards rushed out of there carrying at least two guns with them. A figure ran into a shadowy area, gasping for breath, silently praying for the guards not to see her. Whilst the guards were searching everything, two men emerged from the smoking building. One of the men was really tall and thin; the other was a slightly shorter man and very well built. Both men were wearing white overcoats. They looked like they were having a very heated discussion.

"You let her escape! What were you thinking? We need her so that we can complete the experiment!"

The shorter man laid a hand on the other man's shoulder and whispered something in his ear. The thin man let out a small sigh then called the security guards to abandon their search.

A slender figure was perched on a derelict building far away from the partially damaged building. Her long ponytail was flapping in the wind. She looked up at the star-studded sky then slowly her gaze went down towards her hands. They were red and covered in tiny little scars, which could be visible even in the shadowy night. She let out a sorrowful sigh and then proceeded to take out a pair of purple leather gloves, which she gradually slipped onto her hands. She walked towards the edge of the building and flew off into the night. A photograph lay crumpled on the rooftop of the building. The wind curled around it and flipped it over to reveal a message on the back

"_To Michelle_

_Whenever you are sad let this photo_

_remind you of all the great times we had_

_and will have together._

_You are always in my heart_

_Love_

_John"_

**Hope you like it; you obviously know whom that is from. Please review. There will be more in store.**


	2. A Torrential Night Out

Thanks for the review and here is chapter 1. Hope you like it 

**Chapter 1: A Night On The Town**

"Aww, come on GL, it'll be fun. You know you want to go." The Justice League's resident speedster, Flash was trying to persuade Green Lantern to come to a nightclub with him, with no luck.

"As I said before, I am not going to a club. I'm not in the mood." John closed his door and turned around to see Flash in his room. John grunted with annoyance.

"Listen John, I know that you and Shayera ain't doing the whole "dating thing" anymore but this will be a chance to just to chill out and to get a few chicks on the way." Flash smirked.

John just put his head in his hands. 'Maybe he's right' he thought. 'Maybe I ought to just try and get over this'. It had been two weeks since him and Hawkgirl split up. They both blamed the pressure of being superheroes putting a strain on their relationship. John looked up at Flash.

"Alright hotshot, I'll go."

"Alright GL! This is gonna be a blast!" Flash sped out of John's room, leaving him to get changed.

"Maybe this was a bad idea." John told Flash as they entered Club Neon.

"Its too late now, you're here. Just have fun and…be right back." Flash rushed over to a group of girls who had been eying him up since he got there. John just sighed and went over to the bar.

"Vodka please"

"Orange juice please" John glanced over to see a figure, with a long coat and a hood, which obstructed her face. She gulped down her orange juice and walked off, her coat flowing behind her. John shook his head. 'People get stranger all the time'. He finished off his vodka and went in search of Flash.

He found him, surrounded by a large group of females, all star struck, whilst Flash just stood there smirking and flirting with them. Flash noticed John and dragged him towards the group. "Ladies, as you can see this is Green Lantern and he needs a bit of loving." All the girls' eyes shifted towards John. "Flash, what are you playing at?" He hissed into his ear.

"I just want you to have a good time. Oooo, look GL, I think they really like you."

The girls started to advance, backing John into a corner.

"Are you single?" said a girl

"Hey back off girl, He's mine," said another

Flash stood back and watched then suddenly realized something.

"Hey, GL is now officially stealing my limelight."

John, on the other hand, was getting very scared indeed. Crazy criminals bent on taking over the world, he can handle. A large group of girls who want to get into his pants is another thing.

"FLASH! HELP!" John shouted.

Flash was about to grab John when there was a loud crash from outside.

"Ermm, can you excuse me ladies?" John flew out off the club with Flash behind him.

"Your quite the ladies man aren't you?" Flash grinned

"Shut up will you. Didn't you hear that bang?"

"Yeah where do you think it came from?"

Before John could answer, they both looked up and saw three men hovering in the sky.

"Now that's something you don't see everyday." Flash remarked

"It looks like they came from the alley, come on." They both made their way towards the alley. They also realised that the sky turned a purple black colour.

"Strange" muttered Flash.

They reached the alley and narrowly missed being hit by a man flying at them. Amongst the chaos they saw the person causing all of it. A figure in a long coat and hood was waving her arms about, causing the men in the air to spin about.

'That's the girl from the club' thought John.

A strong wind then swirled around her till it look like a small tornado and there in place of the hooded figure, stood a girl, dressed in a purple spandex suit with silver knee high boots. A long silver trench coat covered her suit and she wore silver fingerless gloves with a lightening on each glove. A mask covered her eyes and her hair was long and purple with two white streaks at the front, framing her face.

"I told you people to leave me alone." She said

"Who is she?" asked John

"I don't know but whoever she is, she sure is hot."

John rolled his eyes. "Come on we need to stop her."

"Right" Flash ran behind her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey cutie." The girl turned around startled. She also lost her concentration on the men in the air. They came hurtling towards the ground but Green Lantern made a green bubble around them.

"Who are you?" she questioned timidly

"That's something we should be asking you." Green Lantern asked sternly

"Well, I am Torrent. These men were trying to attack me so I kind of gave them what they had coming. So who are…ARGH!"

"What the?" Flash quickly looked around and saw a coat flap on a rooftop.

He looked back and saw Torrent on the floor with a tranquilliser dart sticking out of her neck.

"We better get her back to the Watchtower" Said Green Lantern as he scooped up Torrent off the floor. Flash took one last look at the rooftop and followed John.

"I managed to hit her but two men took her away"

"Don't worry, she is not needed yet but when the time comes she will be and she won't last long I guarantee that"

The man switched off his mobile phone and drove off into the night.

**First chapter done. Next Chapter: Torrent will meet the rest of the Justice League and discoveries will be made. Please review.**


	3. Unearthing the past

**Thanks for the reviews and I will definitely include more Flash and GL conversations. For now here is chapter 2**

**Chapter 2: New Found People**

By the time John and Flash got Torrent back to the Watchtower, her health was deteriorating.

"Hey guys, we brought a visitor."

Batman and J'onn turned around and looked at the unconscious girl in John's arms.

"Quickly, put her on the bed. She needs medical attention immediately." J'onn took Torrent from John's arms and laid her on the bed. She was sweating and looking feverish.

"What happened?" Batman inquired

"Well, we were at a club and heard a noise from outside. We checked it out and saw the girl, swirling some guys in the air. She was explaining to us what happened when a dart hit her in the neck."

Batman remained silent. He walked over to J'onn, who was examining her blood through a microscope.

"What's the case?"

J'onn looked up. "It seems that the dart was not a tranquilliser but some sort of poison. It was lucky that she was brought here quickly; otherwise she would not have made it."

John sat down next to Torrent. He was deep in thought thinking about what had happened that night. Suddenly there was a loud beep noise. John snapped out of his daze to see Torrent wiggling about. He took a step back.

"What's happening to her?" asked John

"I don't know, I have given her treatment for the poison but…" There was a crash in which medical equipment came tumbling to the floor. Torrent was madly waving her arms about.

"Its like she is having an nightmare"

"Quickly, restrain her while I administer a sedative "

John and Flash were barely holding down her arms, whilst Batman was holding down her legs. Torrent started screaming at the top of her voice.

"Damn, she does like to scream don't she?" Flash said

J'onn injected the sedative into Torrent and slowly she started to calm down.

"I think it would be best if you two went to bed"

"No I want to stay here in case she wakes up. It would freak her out if there wasn't no one there that she didn't recognise." John sat down next to Torrent's bed.

Everyone left silently from the room, leaving John staring at Torrent's face. He held her hand gently and drifted off into a deep sleep.

"Ugh, mmmmm" Torrent's eyes drifted open to see a red face beaming at her.

"Hey there you're awake"

Torrent was confused. She didn't know what to do. The first thing she thought of was…

"ARGH!"

"Hey calm down. I know everyone loves this handsome face but there is no need to scream over it"

"ARGH!"

Flash started to panic

"Its ok calm down. Don't you remember me? I was one of the people who saved you along with my green, glowing buddy"

Torrent paused for a moment, thinking back to the incident. She remembered Flash tapping her shoulder and explaining to him and the green guy who she was and then everything went dark.

"I remember know." She tried to sit up but she found that she couldn't. She looked at found lots of restraints on her arms and legs.

"No, no please TAKE THEM OFF ME!" Little sparks were crackling all over her.

She struggled trying to take them off. Flash, seeing her in distress, started undoing the restraints. As soon as the last one was undone, Torrent bolted upright. Tears streamed down her face. Flash didn't know what to do. Luckily, the rest of the League entered.

"What's going on?" questioned Superman.

"Well you see I saw her waking up and…"

"Great Hera." Wonder Woman rushed over to Torrent's side and started cradling her.

Torrent mumbled something into Diana's chest.

"What was that?"

Torrent wiped away her tears with her hand and spoke.

"Where am I? And who are you people?"

Superman spoke up.

"Well you are safe here in the Watchtower. I'm Superman. The man dressed in black is Batman."

Batman was hidden in the corner with an emotionless face.

"The lady with the wings is Hawkgirl"

Hawkgirl nodded and gave a small smile to Torrent, which was returned with a weak smile from her.

"The guy with the ring is Green Lantern."

Green Lantern gave a nod. Torrent stared a little longer at John then looked back at Superman.

"The green man over there is J'onn J'ozz"

"Hello" He said. Torrent was a little scared of him but he smiled at her and she felt a little better.

"I'm Wonder Woman," said Diana with a smile.

"And I'm Flash, The Fastest Man Alive." Torrent turned around to see Flash on her bed, grinning at her. Torrent moved closer to Diana with a scared look on her face.

Diana gave a threatening 'I'm going to hurt you' look and Flash, taking the hint, sped over to John.

"So if you don't mind me asking, but who are you?" Superman questioned.

Torrent looked around at everyone and sighed.

"Do I have to tell you everything?"

"Well you don't have to tell us everything just yet."

"I would rather tell you all now"

Everyone grabbed a chair and waited for her to begin

"Well as you know I am Torrent and…"

"So what are you're powers?" asked Flash eagerly

John slapped him upside his head.

"Well if you let her talk then she will explain it."

Torrent resumed her story.

"Well my powers are that I can fly, control the winds like tornadoes and that sort of thing, I'm telekinetic and I can also create electricity but I don't like to use that though"

"Why?" asked Batman

"Because the last time I used them I accidentally hurt someone and I fear that I might actually kill someone the next time"

Torrent looked down at her bed and started fiddling with the covers.

"How did that happen?" asked Hawkgirl

"I was only 10 years old and I was playing in the park with my friends. I didn't know that I had powers at the time. Me and my friend Lucille were on the monkey bars when my electrical powers kicked in and electrocuted her." Tears were forming in her eyes but she blinked them away.

"All the other kids started saying things and throwing rocks at me. Even my best friends were doing it. I ran home to my parents and told them everything. I was so afraid. They decided it would be best if we moved but before we could go anywhere, a big group of people were banging on our door. My mother hid me under the kitchen table to protect me. They crashed through the door and started searching for me. My parents tried everything in their power to stop them but it only made things worse. A group of men with bats started attacking my parents. I wanted to help but I couldn't. I just couldn't move. Luckily the police showed up and arrested everyone but they were too late to intervene and prevent my parents from being killed."

She paused for a moment. Diana wrapped her arms around her.

"I didn't know what to do. I decided to just run. I knew that I had some family here in America but I was only 10 and didn't know how to get there. I lived on the streets for a couple of months until some guys took me away to some testing site to do some tests on me and all sorts of other horrible things. I managed to escape 6 months ago and they have been after me ever since. I have been hoping to find my cousin so he could help me but I have found no trace of him at all.

"Don't worry you are safe here but if it would make you feel better we would help you find your cousin." Said Superman helpfully

"So what's your cousin's name?" asked Flash

"John. John Steward"

**There goes another chapter. Pretty long. Next Chapter: How will John react to the news? Torrent and John have a little heart to heart discussion. Please Review. Thank you.**


	4. Heart to Heart

Sorry about the wait. Lots of schoolwork I had to do. Thanks for the reviews and now here is chapter 3

Chapter 3: Heart to Heart

John stared, his mouth slightly open, trying to absorb what at that moment just happened. Everyone there was stunned at the latest revelation. Torrent's eyes darted across everyone's faces with confusion. No one dared to utter a word. With the awkward silence adding more tension, John, who could not stand it any longer, got up from his chair and briskly left the medical bay.

"Hey GL! Wait!" Flash started after him, but felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Let him go Flash, he needs some time to think" Superman said

The speedster reluctantly sat back in his chair.

"Ermm, what just happened?" Torrent asked, still confused "Why did Green Lantern leave like that?"

Diana gently held her hand and said "Well, Green Lantern is… well he is… John Stewart."

Torrent turned to everyone else to see if the information Wonder Woman gave her, was indeed correct. Everyone lowered his or her head to the ground.

Torrent quickly rose from the bed. "I must go see him, I must!" She took one step towards the door when suddenly she felt faint and almost toppled to the ground. Flash was by her side in a matter of seconds then whipped over to her bed and helped her in.

"You have to take it easy, the poison is having after effects on you."

Torrent was not having any of it. "I have to go talk to him, do you know how long I haven't seen him for? Do you? I haven't seen him for over 10 years. I must speak with him please!" Tears were forming in her eyes.

"You can speak to him in the morning but right now you need some rest. The day has been an eventful one and you need your rest." Superman said calmly.

"I'm going to find John." Hawkgirl whispered into Superman's ear. He nodded and Hawkgirl left in search of John.

"I will stay here with her and calm her down." Diana said, tucking Torrent in.

"Alright Diana, the rest of us will go to the meeting room and discuss what happened in the alley two nights ago." Said Superman.

"I'm gonna find John, see if he's ok." Said Flash.

"No" Batman grabbed Flash's shoulder. "We need you in the meeting because you're the only person apart from Lantern who knows what happened."

"But…" started Flash. Batman sent him a death glare.

"Ok, ok." The rest of the team left the medical bay, leaving Wonder Woman with a confused Torrent.

"John?" Shayera approached John, who was looking out of the window. He didn't answer or turn around. She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"John, I just came to…"

"I failed her."

"What?"

John turned around to face her, his eyes glowing with emotion. "I failed her. If I was there for her then because I wasn't around when she was younger, none of this would have happened."

Shayera grabbed both of his hands and gently squeezed them.

"John, this was not your fault, don't go beating yourself up about it."

John slipped his hands out of hers and turned back to face the window.

"You don't understand…hmmm I won't be able to face her now, knowing that I could have prevented this."

"John, you will have to talk to her sooner or later. You haven't seen her in years. Don't throw this opportunity away."

John faced her and sighed.

"I guess your right. I'm gonna go check on her."

He walked away towards the medical bay. He paused turned back to Shayera and said

"Thanks Shayera, I don't know what I'll do without you." He carried on walking but he didn't hear her say, "Me too"

John arrived at the medical bay to see Wonder Woman coming out.

"John, how are you?"

"I'm fine now, Princess, how is she?"

"She's fine. She's just got to sleep. She wishes to talk to you in the morning."

"Ok, I'll just go in and see her then go to bed. It will be a long day tomorrow."

"Alright, Goodnight John"

"Night Princess," and with that Wonder Woman swiftly headed towards her room.

John hesitantly went into the medical bay and walked silently towards Torrent's bed. He looked down and her sleeping form. Her long hair framed her face nicely.

'I can't believe its her. She looks so grown up and different. It's all my fault'

John made his way towards the door when the lights turned on and a voice called him.

"Wait please, I wish to talk to you."

John turned around to see anxious looking Torrent, sitting upright on the bed.

"Listen Michelle I…"

"Come here please. I want us to have a little chat"

John strode over to her bed and sat on a chair.

"John, I have really missed you."

Torrent reached over to hug him; John was ready to receive the hug when he was hit across his head.

"OUCH! What was that for?"

"That" She said harshly "Was for lying to me all those years ago. You said you would protect me. You said you would look after me. When you said to me that you was going to come and see me all those years ago, I thought it was for real, I waited John, I waited a very, VERY long time." John winced at the words coming out of her mouth.

"Let me explain."

"Explain what John," She interrupted. "Why you failed to inform me that you were never going to see me ever again. I thought we were a team John, remember? You are like a brother to me, John."

"We were, I mean, are a team Michelle. The reason I didn't come and see you was because I was in the Marines for a while and then I was chosen to be a green lantern. By the time I came to England I couldn't find a trace of you."

He moved onto the bed beside her and held her tight.

"If I had been there I would have been able to protect you." A tear ran down his face, which he quickly wiped away. Michelle looked up at his face.

"It wasn't your fault, you didn't know that I had powers emerging, neither did I for that matter but its done now, well for now anyway."

John held her even closer.

"Don't worry I'll find those people after you and when I do I'm gonna…"

"John" Michelle laughed "Calm down, we'll find them ok?"

John sighed "Ok. Listen I better go to bed now but when you are better I will give you the grand tour of the Watchtower ok?"

"Ok, I'm actually feeling better already." She smiled

"Already but you just got hit by a poison dart how can you be better."

"I heal kinda quick."

"Right, I'll better go now. You get your rest alright…"

John was halfway in the doorway before saying "Weedy."

"Hey!" Michelle chucked a pillow at him. "You haven't called me that since I was little."

John smiled "I know but you still are little." He quickly walked out of the medical bay, narrowly avoiding another pillow.

Michelle settled back into bed. 'Glad to find you at last John, really glad'.

Another chapter done. Don't worry it will get better. Torrent has a tour of the Watchtower and has a very awkward conversation with one of the Leaguers over dinner. Please review


	5. Unexpected surprises Part 1

**Thanks for the reviews. Hope you like this chapter.**

**Chapter 4:Unexpected Surprises part 1 **

The next day, Michelle was able to leave the medical bay, much to the astonishment of most of the Leaguers. J'onn insisted that she stayed in bed but Michelle flatly refused, saying she was better already and as if to prove her point, she got out of bed and started to do a very energetic dance routine. She would have carried on for ages if John hadn't of come in and told her to stop.

"I was just proving to…what was your name again? My memory is terrible."

"J'onn"

"That was it, I was just proving to J'onn that I was well enough to leave now."

"Right…anyway I came to see if you wanted to go on a tour of the Watchtower."

"Ooo, yes please. Is that alright with you J'onn?"

"Yes!" said J'onn a little too quickly and a little too loud.

Both John and Michelle eyed him with suspicion.

"I mean yes, it is alright for you to leave now."

Michelle bounded out of the door; John was ready to take after her when he heard J'onn's voice in his head.

'Thank you for taking her off my hands. Her little dance was starting to worry me considerably. I don't know if it was the poison or her but whatever it was it frightened me.'

John chuckled. 'No problem.'

"John come on, I wanna see everything on the Watchtower."

John huffed. "Women, so demanding."

"I heard that!"

After looking at most of the areas in the Watchtower, John decided to take Michelle to the chill out room.

"This is the chill out room." The chill out room was currently occupied by a fuming Hawkgirl and Wonder Woman and a very scared Flash.

"Ladies come on it was only a joke, can't you take a joke?" The two angry women backed Flash into a corner.

"Jokes are one thing. Putting pink hair dye in our shampoo bottlesis another." Indeed both Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl were sporting bright pink hair. Hawkgirl raised her mace above her head.

"Now, now, don't be hasty. You will regret damaging my handsome face." Flash was whimpering quietly.

John and Michelle both looked at each other.

"I think that we should move on…very swiftly"

As they walked away from the room, they heard loud bangs and crashes and the occasional

"Have mercy!" and "When I get my hands on you"

Their last stop on the tour was the dinner canteen.

"Can you excuse me for a second?" John had spotted Shayera entering the canteen. He swiftly walked towards her, leaving Michelle to find a table. Most of the tables were occupied with two people and she didn't really feel in the mood for talking. She spotted a table but she saw who was occupying it. She quickly turned around hoping he wouldn't see her, but it was too late.

"Hey Michelle! Do you wanna come and sit over here?"

"Well I ermm…" she started but she looked around again and seeing that there is no room anywhere else she decided to sit next to him. She placed her tray on the table and saw Flash's face turn to surprise.

"Your actually gonna eat all that?" Her tray was piled high with 20 hotdogs, 10 pizza slices, a litre of Pepsi, 7 doughnuts and 10 cookies.

"Well yes, I am but I don't understand why you are so surprised. You tray is just as full as mine or even more so." She was right. Flash's pile of food was just as big. There was 20 burgers, 20 pizza slices, one and a half litres of Coca Cola, 20 doughnuts and a big cherry pie.

"Well I'm the one with the super accelerated metabolism, your just being greedy." He smirked.

"Well, actually I too have a super accelerated metabolism." She said quietly.

Flash was once again surprised.

"You do? Now there's me thinking you were greedy. How?"

"My own energy is used when I use my electrical powers but I also found out that when I don't use them, the electricity still uses up my energy so I have to eat more."

"Wow that's cool, I think"

There was an awkward silence, well the occasional sound of food being munched.

"So" began Flash with a glint in his eye. "Are you single?"

'Oh no.' thought Michelle. 'I don't like where this is heading.'

"Ermm yes I am."

There was another silence.

"Aren't you gonna ask me if I'm single?" asked Flash hopefully.

Michelle groaned inwardly.

"Are you single?"

"As a matter of fact I am, what a coincidence" His eyes narrowed in a seductive way. Michelle was quickly starting to get nervous. Beads of sweat were sliding down her face. She started to look in all directions looking for John. When she did spot him, he was in a very deep conversation with Hawkgirl.

'Damn you John, trust you to leave me here with some over excitable guy. You are so dead.'

"Are you ok?" Flash's face showed concern.

"Yes, I'm fine, thanks. I just need a lie down" She said hurriedly, pushing her chair under the table and quickly leaving.

John's eyes followed Michelle leaving and he turned around and saw Flash, looking confused. He narrowed his eyes at him and Flash grinned sheepishly back before continuing eating.

Michelle lay down on her bed contemplating what happened in the dining area with Flash.

'Oh my gosh I can't believe what happened. What did happen? Was that what people called flirting? I never knew about relationships because most of my childhood life was in that horrible place. Why would he 'flirt' with me? I am not attractive.' She looked down at the tiny scars on her hand.

'Why would anyone really care for someone like me?' She turned over on her bed and silently cried into her pillow. Just then a loud alarm sounded. Michelle bolted out of bed and out of her room. She ran down the corridor and bumped into a muscular body.

"What's going on?" she asked

"It's the alarm. Something is happening on the surface."

Superman flew down the corridor. Michelle flew after him.

"Can I come?" she asked

"I'm afraid not. We haven't decided yet if it would be best for you to join the team."

"But…" she began

"Why don't you watch the monitor and tell us what is going on ok?"

"Ok" she sighed.

"We won't be long." Superman flew off towards the landing bay.

Michelle made her way towards the monitor womb. "This is gonna be so boring."

She sat herself down in front of the monitor. She watched the Justice League get straight into the fight with the Injustice Gang.

"Wow they are really good." She murmured in awe as she watched Wonder Woman punch Star Sapphire into a building. Michelle was watching when she saw a suspicious character on top of a roof, bringing out some sort of weapon. "Oh no! They are right in a middle of a trap!"

Michelle began panicking, waving her arms frantically about. " I need to calm down. I will just have to communicate with them on their comlinks."

"John are you there?"

"Michelle?What is it?"

"John, you are all heading into a big…"

Before she could say the rest of the sentence, a big explosion blasted the Justice League away, knocking them all unconscious.

"John! JOHN! Oh no I need to do something."

She looked around and then an idea popped into her head.

"I don't care what Superman says, I'm gonna have to go down there and help them."

She took off towards the landing bay.

Superman regained consciousness.

"What's going on here?"

A figure stepped out the shadows eyeing up Superman with glee.

"You will find out soon enough"

**Oooo, trying to add a bit of suspense there. Hope you like it. Torrent shows up and shocks the Injustice Gang…literally and what effects might this have on her mentally? Please review.**


	6. Unexpected surprises Part 2

**Sorry about the wait everyone. Here is Chapter 5**

Chapter 5: Rescue Part 2 

The figure emerged from the shadows. "Hello Superman. Now this is a surprise." None other than Lex Luthor was standing in front of him, looking mighty smug. "I'd never thought I would see the day that I finally have the entire Justice League in my possession, looking, well, helpless."

"What do you want with us Lex?"

Lex sat down in an old looking recliner chair. He placed his feet on an equally old looking desk. "That's for me to know and you to find out. The only thing I will tell you is that you were part of a little deal I made."

Superman was getting very frustrated.

"What deal?"

Lex laughed. "I can't possibly tell you that but what I do know is that a very special guest should be arriving very soon."

"WHO?"

" I believe you all know her, goes by the name Torrent."

Everyone gasped. Green Lantern struggled in his restraints.

"You sick twisted son of a bitch! You leave her alone." Green Lantern stood up but was knocked down with a heavy blow delivered by Grundy.

Lex got up from his chair and advanced towards them.

"Don't worry, she will be treated with the up most respect that she deserves."

The whole Injustice Guild laughed hideously whilst the Justice League feared what would happen to Torrent.

"Hmmm now I wonder where they were taken?" Torrent was searching the city docks, trying to find the Leaguers when she found a baterang lying on the ground near an old warehouse.

"This could only belong to one person- Batman." She pushed open the warehouse door. It was dusty and smelled like old fish.

"Pooh, that smells almost as bad as my socks." Suddenly she heard something but not in the surroundings but in her head. It was J'onn.

'Michelle, you have to get out! It's a trap!'

"What?" Lights suddenly came on, blinding her.

"What's going on?"

"Nice of you to join us my dear."

"Who's there?"

"Lex Luthor is my name, but you won't get to know me very well because it is now time for you to meet your maker."

Grundy ran at her and slammed her across the room.

"Michelle!"

"John?"

"Look out!"

Copperhead dived at her but a gust of wind blew him into Grundy.

Torrent flew up only to narrowly miss a bolt from Star Sapphire.

"Hey watch it lady!"

"I think you better watch it yourself." A huge black blob encased Torrent and she was send plummeting to the ground.

"Leave her alone!" shouted Wonder Woman

"What? And stop all of our fun, I don't think so."

Torrent slowing got up on her knees. A sharp pain was going through her head. "ARGH! What is happening to me?" she shouted through gritted teeth. She slowly started to change. Her purple hair was slowing changing to a sparkling white colour. Her eyes were no longer purple but a menacing white colour. She rose from the ground, hovering slightly. "Do you really think that you people can beat me?" The Injustice Guild was visibly shaking on the spot whilst The Justice League looked on in utter shock. Lex took a gun out of the desk and aimed it at Torrent. "Do you really think that little gun is going to hurt me?" growled Torrent. She spun around and lifted Lex off the ground using her telekinesis. "You haven't got a chance little man." She flung Lex with such force; he went flying through a wall.

"Does anyone else want to test my patience?"

The Injustice Guild looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. They all ran at her. "Stupid, absolutely stupid." Murmured Torrent to herself. She picked up Grundy with her telekinesis and threw him into Shade. They both landed with a crunch, a crunch that made the Justice League wince.

She made a tornado and flew it at Copperhead. Copperhead was swirling around in it and swirled right out of the building. Star Sapphire and Cheetah both tried to do a flying kick to Torrent's abdomen but were blasted back by Torrent into a pile of crates. Torrent looked around her and flew over to the Leaguers. She undid everyone's restraints. Nobody spoke to her. They were all in too much shock. There was a crumbling sound in the corner. Lex Luthor was taking bits of rubble of him. Torrent spotted him and dragged him towards her.

"Right, now you know what I am capable off and your poor excuse for a team has been defeated I want to know why you lured me here and I better have a right answer."

Lex grinned slyly. "Maybe I don't want to tell to you."

"Wrong answer!" Her hands began to crackle with electricity. Slowly in her hands were two purple electrical balls. She raised them above her head. Lex's smile quickly faded and was replaced with one of horror. He placed his hands over his face. "Please don't do it!" A ball of electricity went straight at Lex. The warehouse filled up with a bright purple light. Lex slowly removed his hands from his face. A green case surrounded him.

"What is wrong with you?" shouted Green Lantern in disbelief. Torrent's face showed pure anger. She flew at a surprised Green Lantern and pinned him up against the wall. The other members all tried to grab Torrent off him but she threw them back using her telekinesis. "Why didn't you let me finish him off?"

"Because that is not what we do and it's not what you do either."

Torrent raised her fist at him ready to punch him but the same sharp pain in her head came back. "ARGH!" she released Green lantern and dropped to the floor. Her hair and eyes changed back to its normal colour. She lifted up her head and looked around. She saw some of the Injustice Guild lying in very awkward positions. "What happened?" she asked in a daze whilst slowly getting back on her feet.

John strode over to her, anger written over his face.

"What happened? You know what happened! You almost KILLLED Lex Luthor, hurt everyone else and nearly pummelled me to death. What were you thinking?"

Torrent was flabbergasted. She couldn't speak.

"Well don't you have something to say?"

Tears were forming in her eyes. "I don't know what happened. I really don't. I'm sorry John. I'm sorry everyone. I didn't mean to do that. I really didn't. I'm sorry."

She took flight and flew out of the warehouse.

"I'll go after her." Said Wonder Woman. She flew off after Torrent.

"I did a quick scan of her mind before she went. It seems she has no recollection of what happened." J'onn told the rest of the team.

"So what made her go all deranged then?" asked Flash

"I don't know but we will have to wait until she comes back."

"If she comes back. She might never come back after what I said to her." Said John sadly.

"It's not your fault. She will come back." Hawkgirl said comfortingly.

"I hope your right."

Wonder Woman scoured the skies, hoping to find the missing Torrent.

"Diana, any sign of her?"

"No, not yet Batman…wait I think I found her. She's on a skyscraper. Wonder Woman out." She flew over and landed next to Torrent.

"Thank Hera I found you. Are you alright?"

Torrent just stared at the stars in the sky.

"You know, we are not angry with you for what happened."

"Yeah right." Mumbled Torrent sadly.

"No it's true, we are just a bit…shocked. We never expected that to happen."

"I honestly didn't know what happened. One minute I was being beaten up, the next I'm apparently the most dangerous thing on the planet."

"We never said that, we just said that you are quite powerful especially at your age."

"Hmmm, I don't think everyone would want me to come back now after what happened."

"Don't be silly of course everyone would welcome you back. Especially John. He hasn't seen you in years and now that you have come back into his life, he would want you to stay."

Torrent wiped away some tears.

"You think so?"

"I know so. What do you say? Do you want to go back?

"Yeah! By the way thanks Wonder Woman."

"Please just call me Diana."

"Ok" They both flew off into the night.

Lex Luthor was sitting on his prison bed, thinking of ways to get out of jail and get revenge on the Justice League.

"Hello Luthor."

"What do you want?"

"I've come to give you a little warning,"

"You? Are warning me? Don't you know who I am?"

"Yes as a matter of fact I do. I know everything about you and so does my partner and your failed attempt of getting the girl wasn't a very smart move."

"You saw for yourself how powerful she was."

"Indeed I did and that's why I hired you because I thought you were capable of bringing her in but I guess I was wrong."

"Now listen here…" Lex stood up.

"No you listen." The figure pushed Lex back onto the bed.

"Your failure has resulted in my partner not being exactly pleased with you. Now Luthor, expect to hear from me very soon."

The figure slipped out of the prison unnoticed , leaving Lex to ponder.

"John, listen I'm sorry…"

"No Michelle I'm sorry for shouting at you like that. I know that you would never intentionally hurt anybody."

"I know, but what happened today was just as shocking for you as was for me. It just shows that not only the bad guys are capable of evil."

"Michelle, your not evil, I know that for a fact."

Michelle stared outside the window of the Watchtower.

"Listen I need to rest. I will see you in the morning. Goodnight John." She reached up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Night Michelle."

On her way to her room she bumped into Flash. "Hey Michelle."

"Hi Flash."

"You ok?"

"Yes I'm fine just a bit tired that's all. Well I'm going to go to sleep now."

"Ok, listen if there is anything you want to talk about, everyone is here to help, including me ok?" He had a look of complete sincerity.

"Thank you very much. I appreciate that."

"Well goodnight." With that he sped off.

Michelle got into bed and slowly drifted off to sleep, hoping that tomorrow would bring a new start.

**Do you like it? Well if you do please review and if you have any ideas for improvement that would certainly welcomed. Next Chapter: Michelle goes out to dinner with John, Shayera and Wally. Oh the fun they will have. See ya.**


	7. Dinner Dates and Confessions

Thank you to everyone who is reading my story. There may be a FlashxTorrent pairing, you'll just have to wait and see. And now here is Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Dinner Dates and Confessions 

For two days Michelle had kept herself locked up in her room, trying to figure out what exactly happened when she went berserk. John was increasingly worried about her behaviour. He decided to pay her a visit and try to figure out what was wrong with her. He knocked lightly on her bedroom door. "Michelle, may I come in? It's John."

There was a muffled answer and footsteps approaching the door. The door slowly opened to reveal a haggard looking Michelle. Her face was drawn and the colour gone. Her hair was dishevelled and dark circles surrounded her eyes, which showed her sleepless nights. John was taken aback.

"Hello John." She said faintly. "What brings you here?"

"I came to check on you and I'm glad I've come. You haven't been out of your room in two days and everyone is really worried about you. I'm worried about you."

"Really John I'm fine there's no need to worry."

"That's not what it looks like from where I'm standing."

Michelle gave a little huff. "If you've come to lecture me then I suggest you go away."

"No I haven't, in fact I was thinking. I was wondering if you want to come to dinner with us?"

"Err who's us?"

"Me, Shayera and Flash."

Michelle was rooted to the spot.

"I dunno,"

"Oh come on" encouraged John, "You'll enjoy it. Besides it's a kind of fancy restaurant so you can get to wear a fancy frock and I know that when you was little you loved to dress up, so here's your chance."

Michelle thought for a moment. 'Well I guess going to dinner won't be such a bad idea and it would be a laugh.'

"Alright then I'll come."

"Great! I promise you it will be fun"

Michelle was about to go back into her room when she felt a tap on shoulder. She turned around and saw Diana and disgruntled Shayera.

"Hi Michelle. John told us that he was going to ask you about dinner tonight."

"Yeah he did. I'm going."

"Really? That's great. Well actually I was hoping you would say that because I'm taking the both of you shopping."

Michelle turned to Shayera. "No offence, but you don't look like the shopping type."

"I'm not." Shayera said through gritted teeth. "But the princess here made me come so I could get a dress." She shuddered at the thought.

"Oh come on Shayera. You can't go to a fancy restaurant in a t-shirt and jeans can you?"

"Not if I can help it." She mumbled back.

"Why aren't you going Diana?"

"Well I've planned a bit of a night in with Batman." She winked mischievously.

"Right…" Michelle a bit unsure of what to say to that.

"Well come on, we can't waste anymore time now."

Diana dragged them both across the corridor towards the landing bay.

"Hey John, mind if I come in?" Before John could answer Flash zoomed into his room.

"Of course I don't mind, just waltz right into my room why don't ya." He mumbled.

John was currently trying to adjust his black bow tie. "Stupid thing. Why couldn't I just bought a clip on one?"

"Here let me do it." In a second Flash adjusted John's tie to perfection.

John looked at Flash for a moment.

"Aren't you getting ready? We have 10 minutes left."

"I am ready." He was wearing Flash costume.

John signed. "You can't just go into a restaurant looking like that."

"Why not? I think I look exceptional." He ran over to a mirror and started to do some cheesy poses.

"Because we are not going as 'The Justice League', we are going as our normal selves"

"But I don't wanna go as my normal self." Whined Flash.

"Well your gonna have to besides we don't want any unnecessary attention."

"What? You mean from the ladies." Flash grinned slyly

"Yes I mean that. So I suggest you get changed properly."

Flash just stood there looking blankly at him.

"Now!"

"Ok ok, don't have a cow, sheesh, back in a second." He zoomed out the room and 2 seconds later he came back in. He was wearing a black tuxedo like John and holding a bunch of roses.

"Who are those for? No wait I know they're for Michelle right?"

"Who else would they be for?" He grinned.

"Now listen, I don't want you acting stupid in front of her ok?"

"Scouts honour John." He did a mock salute to him.

"So did you get Shayera anything?"

"As a matter of fact I did."

John opened a draw in his cabinet and produced a sparkling silver necklace.

"Wow, that must of cost a lot."

"It did but she is worth it."

"OUCH! Will you watch it with those tongs! You almost burnt me!" Diana was trying to do Shayera's hair but she kept fidgeting about in the chair.

"Well if you keep still then you wouldn't get burnt would you?"

Shayera huffed and folded her arms crossly over her chest.

"You almost finished in the bathroom Michelle, 'cause I need to go in there soon and you need to get your hair done."

"I'm coming now."

Michelle emerged from the bathroom. "Are you sure that this dress is alright? It shows a bit too much flesh for my liking."

She was wearing a beautiful plum satin corset dress. She wore silver sandals where the straps wrapped around her ankles. "And I can't hardly walk in these." And to demonstrate she stumbled over to where Diana and Shayera were. "Just remember to keep your head up and it's heel, toe, heel, toe. The dress looks absolutely fabulous and we also got the matching stole to go with it so you can wrap it around your shoulders so you don't feel so bare."

Michelle wrapped the satin stole around her shoulders and sat down opposite Shayera.

"You hair looks fantastic."

Shayera blushed faintly. "Thank you very much." Her red hair was in ringlets, which framed her face. "I'm gonna put on this dress. I don't know why you didn't let me buy that trouser suit."

"Because the dress looked way better on you and it will and John will have heart failure when he sees you in that dress." Countered Diana

"Whatever." She then disappeared into the bathroom.

"Now it's your turn." Said Diana armed with hair straighteners.

"What is taking them so long? We have to be at the restaurant soon." John was pacing up and down in the lounge.

"Relax will you. They're just making themselves look good. They are women after all." Flash said stretched out on a couch.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" The two men turned around to be met with a breathtaking sight. John and Wally's hearts stopped beating. Their mouths were agape.

The two women were staring at the John and Wally in puzzlement. "Well come on say something, we haven't got all day." Said Shayera.

"Shayera you look…you look amazing." She was wearing a long golden satin dress, identical to Michelle's and she was wearing the same shoes but in gold. "Why thank you John."

"Michelle you look… wow!" Her hair was flicked at the edges, her prominent silver streaks stood out and she wore a plum coloured flower chocker.

"Ermm thank you?" She was unsure of who it was because Flash was out of costume.

Wally picked up on this. "You don't recognise me do you?" he said with a grin. "Its your favourite speedster." Michelle's face turned to utter surprise. "Flash?"

"The one and only but you may call me Wally and here's a little present for Madame." From behind his back he presented her with a bunch of red roses. Michelle held them up to her nose and sniffed them.

"Their beautiful." She whispered

"Just like you." He smiled.

Michelle turned away so he wouldn't see her blush.

"Shayera turn around." Said John

"Why?" she asked suspiciously

"Just turn around."

"Alright." She turned around and closed her eyes. When she opened them she found a silver necklace on her neck.

"John, you shouldn't have."

"Believe me your worth it."

"Hate to interrupt this special moment but there's a pile of food with my name written all over it so let's move people." The group headed off to the restaurant.

The Fleur de Lys Restaurant was a very exclusive restaurant. It had a dining area, bar, dance floor and a relaxation area. The group entered and admired it.

"Wow. Classy." Admired Wally.

"Hello sir welcome to the Fleur de Lys Restaurant, have you made a reservation?" The blonde waitress asked. She was wearing a waistcoat with a red shirt underneath and a black knee length skirt.

"Yes I have. Its under the name Stewart."

The girl looked through her list. "Here we go, table 30, just follow this lady here."

They were being lead to a very sophisticated table, lined with red cloth.

Wally and John both helped their respected 'dates' into a chair.

"Are you all ready to order?"

Shayera was peering over the menu. "I can't read what it says. It's written in a strange way."

"That's because it's French. Do you know what you want yet?"

"Don't rush me." She growled. "Ermm can I have the liver paytee?"

"Do you mean the liver pate madam?"

"Yes that."

"What drink would you all like?"

"We'll have your most finest bottle of red please."

"Hang on a minute." Interrupted Wally. "Has it come to your attention that I may not like red wine? hmmm?"

John sighed, "Well ok then what do you want to drink? White wine?"

"No I don't want white wine, I like red wine."

"That's what I was about to order." Growled John

"Well you should ask next time if we all want it because someone could be allergic to it or something and…"

John was getting slightly frustrated. "Red wine please."

"Yes sir." Said the waitress, clearly amused.

"So what would you like then, Michelle?" asked Wally.

"Ermm, do you have anything with prawns?"

"Yes we do, we have prawn pasta, prawns in a lemon sauce…"

"I'll have the prawns in the lemon sauce."

"Certainly madam."

"Well I would like everything on this menu."

The waitress was taken aback. John kicked Wally in the knee.

"Oww, what was that for?" Wally began rubbing his knee.

"We are in a public place. You have to control how much you eat. Besides it might repulse people especially your table manners."

"Well they should mind their own business then. Alright I'll have the steak please."

"How do you like your steak?"

"Well done." Wally gave a wink to the waitress. The waitress blushed a deep shade of red. John was giving Wally a deadly death glare from across the table.

"And what would you like sir?"

John looked over at his menu. "I would like the seafood pasta please."

"Certainly sir. Your meals should be ready in about 45 minutes." The waitress collected up their menus and walked off.

"Sooo…Michelle are you enjoying it here?" asked Wally.

"Yes I am thank you. By the way who is paying for all of this because the food here is pretty expensive?"

"Don't worry, it's on me. My way of making up for lost time." John smiled.

"Really John, you don't have to do that."

"No no no, I insist."

"Very well then." An awkward silence came upon them. Everyone was too busy thinking.

'Shayera looks very nice tonight.' Thought John, looking over at Shayera, who was looking around at the decoration. 'Maybe just maybe something good might happen to us. Just maybe.'

'It's nice of John to take us out for dinner but I think this was just a cover up for something more personal.' Thought Shayera. She held on to her silver necklace thinking wistfully.

'Food looks nice here, waitresses looking nice too but Michelle is looking, well she just looks stunning. There's something about her. She's not like the other girls but all the other girls aren't related to John. What should I do?' Wally thought whilst admiring Michelle.

'Well I never been to such a beautiful place. I'm glad I came now. Wally keeps staring at me. Do I have something on my face or something? I dunno. He seems like a nice guy but he is pretty forward. Oh well.' Thought Michelle.

The dinner had arrived and they started to eat.

"This liver what you call it is nice." Said Shayera, shovelling a forkful of the stuff.

"These prawns are the best." Said Michelle who was quickly eating out the prawns.

The two men were staring at them in absolute shock. They have never seen anything like it.

"What?" said Michelle and Shayera in unison.

John and Wally just shook their heads and mumbled a "nothing." And went back to eating their own dinners.

"Wow, that was delicious." Said Shayera patting her stomach.

"It sure was." Agreed Michelle.

"I'm not surprised, you both finished your dinners and still took some off our own plates." Complained John.

"So?" questioned Shayera

"So… never mind." John gave up.

"Are you guys up for a bit of dancing, cuz I sure am." Wally was started to move to the music.

"I'm just going to the bar. I need a drink." Said John

"I'll come too." Shayera and John sloped off towards the bar.

Wally turned to face Michelle and gave her a smirk. "So I guess it's just you and me then." He leaned in a bit closer. Michelle gave a nervous laugh. "Yeah I guess so."

"Come on lets' dance." Wally dragged her onto the dance floor.

"Ermm I really don't think…"

"Oh come on, ok we'll have one dance if you want."

Michelle sighed, "Ok just one dance."

10 minutes later and Michelle dragged herself off the dance floor and sat down heavily on a plush chair. "I never. knew. he was. so energetic." gasped Michelle. "I think I'll sit here for a while." Wally, on the other hand was having a great time. 'Wow this is great and oooo I see someone looking at me.' He walked over towards two girls who were dancing away. The two girls never noticed Wally coming up from behind them. "Hello ladies. I couldn't help but notice that you were looking at me and now that I'm here would you like to dance?" Any other girl would have sent him packing but since these girls were partially drunk they accepted. He led them over to the middle of the dance floor and started to dance. The two girls started to move closer and closer towards him and then started grinding up against him. Wally was thoroughly enjoying himself. Michelle was watching everything from the far side of the dance floor and when she saw Wally with the two girls she got up and left, trying to hold back the tears, which were threatening to escape.

"Wow that was great, girls. I'm gonna have a sit down now, nice meeting you both." Wally said.

"It was nice to meet you too Wally." Said one of the girls.

"Come back when your ready for some more." Said the other slyly

Wally laughed. "Don't worry I will." Wally walked back over to where Michelle was sitting previously, not noticing that she had gone. "Wow Michelle, why didn't you stay and dance with me, it was…Michelle?" Wally finally looked at the seat and noticed that Michelle wasn't sitting there. "Michelle?" Wally quickly walked over to the bar to where John and Shayera were sitting having a good laugh and were both a bit tipsy. "Hey guys, have you seen Michelle?"

"Yeah I saw her, she went outside but we just figured she needed a bit of fresh air. Hey John, air rhymes with hair don't it?"

"It sure does, so does stare."

"Oooo and arm."

"Arm? Arm doesn't rhyme with stare silly." They both started to laugh.

"OK, I'm officially freaked out now. Anyway I have to find Michelle. Later guys." Wally quickly walked towards the door.

Michelle was sitting outside on a wooden bench, holding a rose. Tears started to drop gently on the rose petal. She suddenly ripped off the rose head with all her might and threw it to the ground. 'How could he do that to me? Right in front of my face, knowing full well I was there watching? What am I saying? I don't care, he can dance with whoever he wants, it's not as if I like the guy. Or do I?'

"MICHELLE!" she heard Wally's voice calling for her.

'Oh great, just who I wanted to see. Please don't let him find me. Please don't let him find me."

"Michelle?"

'Great he found me.'

Michelle quickly wiped away her tears as Wally sat down beside her.

"Michelle, I've been looking all over for you. Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine just needed a bit of fresh air that's all."

Wally looked down at his feet and saw the crumpled up rose head. "Are you sure that's all it is?"

"I'm sure."

"Listen I've been thinking and I really need to get this off my chest because it has been taunted me for quite a while now. Ever since you came here, ever since I laid eyes on you, I can't stop thinking about you. It's something about you, which makes me go all funny inside. I've never felt that way about a girl before."

Michelle looked up into his sparkling eyes. 'What is he trying to say? Oh no I think he likes me. What I'm I going to do? My head is so messed up.'

"Michelle I really like you, heck I may even love you."

'Love me? This is getting way out of hand.'

"Really? Well…"

He gently put a finger to her lips to silence her. "Just don't say anything."

He leaned in closer and closer…

"I don't think I can do this. I am so sorry Wally but my head isn't where it should be. I'm sorry." She ran inside leaving a heartbroken Wally alone on the bench. Tears streaming down his face as he watches the only girl he will ever care for slip away.

Awwww poor Wally. Thank you everyone for taking the time to read it. Please review much appreciated. Next Chapter: What will become of Michelle and Wally? What happened to Shayera and John? And how did Diana's night in with the Batman go? All will be revealed as the Justice League women have a little Girls Night In.


	8. Girls Night In Justice League Style

**Thanks everyone for reading and for the reviews. Here is Chapter 7.**

**Chapter 7: Girls Night In-Justice League style.**

_Flashbacks in Italics_

Michelle emerged from her room. Her head was swimming with the events, which took place the night before. 'Wally likes me. I can't believe it. Why did I reject him like that? Maybe it was for the best. It wouldn't have possibly worked out anyway.' She was too busy thinking about all the possibilities when she bumped into Diana.

"Sorry."

"That's all right." Diana's face had a slight hint of anger.

"What's wrong Diana?"

"Oh nothing apart from the fact the Bruce is a total PRAT!" she screamed out the last word.

"Oh, what did he do?"

"Oh its ok, nothing to concern yourself with, I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure, as long as I keep away from PRATMAN!"

"Will you keep it down please?" Shayera came from across the corridor, clutching her head as if it was about to drop off any moment.

"What's wrong with you?" questioned Diana.

"Had a rough night, well what I can remember…oh god."

"What? What is it?" asked Michelle.

"Ermmm nothing its fine, absolutely nothings wrong, as long as I keep away from your cousin."

"John? Why?"

"You don't want to know."

"Right, ok, I'm gonna get something to eat." Michelle was about to walk down the corridor when she saw Flash coming out of his room. Their eyes locked for a split second. "On second thoughts I'm gonna…ermm go back to my room."

Diana grabbed her arm. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong."

Diana gave a 'You are so lying through you teeth' look.

"Don't start that."

"No really I'm fine."

There was a brief silence until…

"Hey, I just had a great idea." Diana huddled the two women into a corner.

"It seems to me that the men have all caused our problems, why don't we have something they can't have."

"Which is what exactly?" Shayera asked.

"A girls' night in."

"Just the three of us?" asked Michelle.

"Yes just the three of us. It will be fun and we can discuss what made us upset in the first place without the men listening and indulge in some R and R."

"There's a problem." Sighed Shayera

"What?"

"How are we gonna get the guys out of the Watchtower without revealing our plans?"

"Leave that to me." Michelle walked off into her room, leaving Shayera and Diana pondering.

"John?" said Michelle in the most sweetest voice. John turned around from fixing the Javelin.

"Yes, what is it?"

"I was wondering if you could do me a favour."

John raised an eyebrow. "Depends what that favour is."

"Well I was wondering if you could tell all the guys to go out for the night and that includes yourself."

"Why would us guys want to go out?"

"I dunno but would this help?" She waved a wade of money in his face. John just stared at the money.

"Where the hell did you get that from?"

"Oh, a person owed me some money and this is some of it."

"I can't take that. Even if it is for a guys night out. The answer is no." He returned back to tinkering with the mechanics in the Javelin.

"Oh come on John, I won't give you this chance again you know. Please? For me?" John turned back around to see Michelle putting on her puppy dog eyes act. He melted.

"Oh all right then, what time do you want us out of here?"

"Hmmmm about 9."

"Alright then."

"Thank you John." She jumped on him and gave him a huge hug.

"Hmmm yeah whatever. Hey you do realise that some of the guys might not want to go out tonight."

"Well that's you little challenge then John." She walked away when John called her.

"What about the money? Aren't you gonna give it to me?"

Michelle shook her head and smiled. "Nope, not until you and the other guys are dressed and ready to go at 9 o'clock, ok?" John grumbled something under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing" mumbled John. Michelle bounded out of the room.

Michelle walked into the canteen feeling very happy with herself but that all fizzled away when she saw Flash, eating by himself. She was about to turn around and walk out but she stopped herself. 'I can't avoid him forever. Maybe if I talk to him, I could straighten this whole mess out.' She walked to over to Flash. Flash glanced up and saw her. He quickly went back to what he was eating. Michelle sat herself down opposite Flash. 'Well here it goes.'

"Flash, I need to talk to you."

"I gotta go." Flash sped off but he didn't get any further than door. Some force was preventing him from going any further. He turned his head around and saw that it was Michelle that was doing it. She was using her telekinesis to stop him going anywhere.

"Let go of me."

"No, not until we sort this out." She pulled him back towards the table.

"We have nothing to sort out, you made that clear last night."

"Flash, last night was…"

"A mistake? Is that what your trying to say?"

"No I never said that, all I was trying to say was…"

"Don't bother I've heard everything you had to say. Just stay out of my way." He sped off. Michelle just sat there. She was reeling from what he had just said, how he said it. 'He was so cold and emotionless. I've never seen this side of him before. He is usually warm and full of life but now…he is just empty and its all my fault.' Just then Diana and Shayera came in. "Hi Michelle what was your little…are you ok?"

A single tear dropped onto the table. "Michelle? What's wrong?" Diana wrapped her arms around her. "Flash…"

"Flash? What did he do to you? If he's hurt you I'm gonna…" exclaimed Shayera, raising her mace high into the air.

"No, no, you don't understand, its something I did."

"What?"

"I…" John came bursting in, looking a bit out of breath.

The three women all turned around. Diana gave him a glare, Shayera turned around in embarrassment and Michelle quickly wiped away her tears. "Ermm am I interrupting something?"

"No not at all John." Said Diana through gritted teeth.

"Anyway, has anyone seen Batman?"

Diana's eyes glared at his name being mentioned. "I don't know and I don't care!"

"Ok, I'm gonna go now and try and find him." Said John slowly backing away towards the door, worried at what Diana might do.

"Yes you do that and when you do find him, tell him he better stay away from me…or else." Warned Diana.

"Ok then well bye ladies." John quickly ran out the room.

"So where was we? Michelle? Michelle?"

"Where'd she go?"

Michelle gazed up at her bedroom ceiling through tear filled eyes. Her life seemed to be an endless stream of disappointment. All her life people ended up disappointing her or she disappointing them. She sat and looked at her hands. The tiny little scars showed the pain and suffering she had endured. The days of not being able to have a normal life. 'I've finally found everything, well almost everything and now I'm screwing it all up. Why? Just why?'

A knock at her door brought her out of her inner reflection.

"Come in."

It was Shayera. She walked over to Michelle's bed and sat herself down.

"Are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine now. Just contemplating."

"Ok, I came to ask you what food you like because we going to get some food for the night in."

Michelle brightened up a bit.

"Oh oh, well I must warn you I eat quite a lot."

"No worry's, it can't be as bad as Fla…opps sorry"

"Its alright. Anyway I like pepperoni pizza, burgers, fries…"

"Right guys are you all ready?" John asked the rest of the guys, who were all in civilian clothing. J'onn had changed into his human form.

The Justice League males had all congregated in the landing bay. "I'm just gonna get the money." John ran off to Michelle's room.

"So what exactly are we going to do on this night out then?" Clark asked

"I dunno but whatever we doing I hope it involves alcohol and lots of it." Wally stated

"Well I hope its something with class, not just some boozy bar." Bruce said

"Sorry to break it to you Bruce, I don't think anyone wants to go to some snooty bar with snooty people in." Answered Wally.

"Well at least I have more class and taste than you." Retorted Bruce.

"And what's that supposed to me?" growled Wally.

"Ermm guys I think this is getting way out of hand." Clark said, who was trying to intervene.

"Well for starters, I have a better taste in women."

"Oh please, I have classier girls than you."

"Your classy is a drunken airhead who you just jump into bed with and leave the next morning."

"That's not true. I stay the next morning and give them breakfast in bed. You on the other hand, just think giving them lots of gifts is enough, well hate to say it to ya but they need LOVE, something YOU DON'T HAVE!" The two men got up into each other's faces, glaring at each. Clark pulled them apart. "That's enough you two! I think that you both need to calm down." The two men grumbled something incoherent and moved away from each other. John arrived back with the money. "Right guys, it's time to party!" Everyone stared at him. "What? I do know how to have some fun you know."

The girls had made a cosy set up in Diana's room, since it was the biggest. There were cushions scattered about on the floor. A big pile of food was next to it and a CD player and TV on a table. "Right girls, let the girls' night in commence." The girls screamed a "Yeah!"

"Ermm what are we going to do?" asked Shayera.

"I know, how about truth or dare?" asked Diana.

"Oh yes the classic truth or dare, the way to set off any girls' night in." said Michelle

"Michelle, you do know that you just sounded like a tacky commercial?" said Diana.

"Yep." Grinned Michelle.

"Who's gonna start off?"

"I will! How about we go around doing truth first, get that out the way and the next round we do dare?" shouted Diana

"That's fine with us."

"Ok Shayera. What exactly happened with you and John last night?"

"Oh no." she buried her head in her hands.

"Come on Shayera."

"Ok ok I'll confess. Here it goes, it all started when we at the bar of the restaurant we went to."

"What drink do you want?" asked John 

"_**I'll have the most strongest drink they've got." **_

"_**Are you sure?"**_

"_**John I can handle anything."**_

"How wrong I was."

"Can I have another snakey bitey pleasey?" asked a drunken Shayera 

"_**You mean a snakebite?" asked the waiter.**_

"_**Yep, that's what I mean. Hey has anyone told you that you have the most cutest eyes ever?" Shayera leaned over the bar.**_

"_**Hey I thought I had the most cutest eyes ever?" said an equally intoxicated John.**_

"_**Of course, sorry my mistake." She slapped herself on the arm.**_

_**The waiter came back with another snakebite, which Shayera downed in one. Just then Wally came over.**_

"_**Hey guys, have you seen Michelle?"**_

"_**Yeah, I saw her she went outside but we figured she needed some fresh air. Hey John, air rhymes with hair don't it?"**_

"_**It sure does, so does stare."**_

"_**Oooo and arm."**_

"_**Arm? Arm doesn't rhyme with stare silly." They both started to laugh. Wally walked off, very confused.**_

"_**Mmmmm, Wally has a nice ass."**_

"_**What? I thought I had an nice ass?"**_

"_**Of course you do." Shayera laughed. "Can I see it?"**_

"_**Now?" questioned John**_

"_**Yep. Not here though, outside."**_

"You didn't did you?" questioned Diana.

"Yep we did. We done it outside, lucky we never got caught though."

"EWWWWWW! That's my cousin you're talking about. EWWWWWW!" said a disgusted Michelle.

"The last thing I remember is being in John's bed. I woke up, saw him there and quickly ran out."

"Well I think that you two need to talk, this love/hate relationship has being going on for too long." Diana said.

"Right anyway back to the game. Michelle?"

Michelle stopped mid eating a slice of pepperoni pizza. She put down the slice on her plate.

"Yes?" she said uncertain.

"What happened with you and Wally?"

Michelle let out a deep sigh. "I should have expected that. Well it all started at the restaurant. Wally was asking me to have a dance. He was being a bit forward."

"As usual." Diana and Shayera in unison.

"Well he asked me to dance."

_**Wally turned to face Michelle and gave her a smirk. "So I guess it's just you and me then." He leaned in a bit closer. Michelle gave a nervous laugh. "Yeah I guess so."**_

"_**Come on lets' dance." Wally dragged her onto the dance floor. **_

"_**Ermm I really don't think…" **_

"_**Oh come on, ok we'll have one dance if you want."**_

_**Michelle sighed, "Ok just one dance."**_

"He was quite a dancer. Has a lot of energy, I just couldn't keep up. It was an amazing dance though. He kept smiling at me all the way through. Anyway I got of the dance floor for a little rest and what do I see? Him getting all up close and personal with two other girls."

"Really?" gasped Shayera and Diana

"Really."

The two girls started to move closer and closer towards him and then started grinding up against him. Wally was thoroughly enjoying himself. Michelle was watching everything from the far side of the dance floor and when she saw Wally with the two girls she got up and left, trying to hold back the tears, which were threatening to escape.

"So that's why you went off like that? If I had know." Said Shayera sadly.

"It's all right but it all goes downhill from there. I was sitting outside on a bench crying when I heard him."

"_**MICHELLE!" she heard Wally's voice calling for her.**_

'_**Oh great, just who I wanted to see. Please don't let him find me. Please don't let him find me."**_

"_**Michelle?"**_

'_**Great he found me.'**_

_**Michelle quickly wiped away her tears as Wally sat down beside her.**_

"_**Michelle, I've been looking all over for you. Are you ok?"**_

"_**Yeah I'm fine just needed a bit of fresh air that's all."**_

_**Wally looked down at his feet and saw the crumpled up rose head. "Are you sure that's all it is?"**_

"_**I'm sure."**_

"Listen I've been thinking and I really need to get this off my chest because it has been taunted me for quite a while now. Ever since you came here, ever since I laid eyes on you, I can't stop thinking about you. It's something about you, which makes me go all funny inside. I've never felt that way about a girl before."

_**Michelle looked up into his sparkling eyes. 'What is he trying to say? Oh no I think he likes me. What I'm I going to do? My head is so messed up.'**_

"_**Michelle I really like you, heck I may even love you."**_

"Flash said that? Wow I never thought that he would ever say that to any girl and mean it?" said a shocked Diana

"I know, it came as an awful shock to me. I wasn't thinking clearly. I had never experienced anything like that before."

"_**Really? Well…"**_

_**He gently put a finger to her lips to silence her. "Just don't say anything."**_

_**He leaned in closer and closer…**_

"_**I don't think I can do this. I am so sorry Wally but my head isn't where it should be. I'm sorry."**_

"You ran off? Why didn't you stay? It must have broken his heart." Said Diana.

"I know and I regret it so much now. He'll never talk to me again."

"Oh he will come round." Reassured Shayera.

"I don't think so, you know today when you saw me upset well before that this happened."

_**She saw Flash, eating by himself. She was about to turn around and walk out but she stopped herself. 'I can't avoid him forever. Maybe if I talk to him, I could straighten this whole mess out.' She walked to over to Flash. Flash glanced up and saw her. He quickly went back to what he was eating. Michelle sat herself down opposite Flash. 'Well here it goes.' **_

"Flash, I need to talk to you."

"_**I gotta go." Flash sped off but he didn't get any further than door. Some force was preventing him from going any further. He turned his head around and saw that it was Michelle that was doing it. She was using her telekinesis to stop him going anywhere.**_

"_**Let go of me."**_

"_**No, not until we sort this out." She pulled him back towards the table.**_

"_**We have nothing to sort out, you made that clear last night."**_

"_**Flash, last night was…"**_

"_**A mistake? Is that what your trying to say?"**_

"_**No I never said that, all I was trying to say was…"**_

"_**Don't bother I've heard everything you had to say. Just stay out of my way." He sped off.**_

"That was harsh." Said Diana.

"It was but I deserved it. I broke his heart and now I'm paying for it." Michelle hung her head in shame.

"Now hold on there." Interrupted Shayera. "Wasn't he the one messing about with those two bitches in the first place? He hurt you first, so he has no right to talk to you like that. Yes you broke his heart but he hurt you first so he should apologize. If he don't then he'll get up close and personal with my mace."

"I never thought about it like that. Your right." Michelle was starting to feel better. She grabbed some crisps and started to munch on them.

"Ok Diana, What happened with you and Bruce?"

Diana growled then began to calm herself down. "You see after you lot went to the restaurant I got everything prepared for the night in."

Diana prepared the lounge. She turned on some romantic music and put on some soft lighting. She had a dining table put in there and it was covered with exotic foods.

"_**There we go. I hope Bruce likes all of this." She sat herself down at the table, waiting for Bruce to arrive.**_

"I was waiting for 2 hours for him to come. 2 HOURS!"

_**Bruce finally arrived but he was dressed as Batman. "Bruce where have you been I told you to come for 9. It's now 11."**_

"What are you talking about?" Questioned Bruce.

"I'm talking about the dinner. I prepared all this for you and you don't show up and not in the right outfit."

"Dinner? Oh right, the dinner, sorry I forgot to right it in my schedule. Sorry."

"Yeah you better be." Muttered Diana.

Bruce sat himself down on the couch. He pulled out his PDA and started to write some stuff on it.

"Could you turn up the lights Diana? It's a bit dark in here and I can't see what I'm writing."

Diana reluctantly turned up the lights.

"And turn off that music. It's very distracting."

"Certainly Bruce." Spat Diana as she turned off the music.

"How rude of him. I always knew he was such a grouch but this is a new low for him." Remarked Shayera.

"What happened next?" asked Michelle.

Diana sat down next to Bruce. 'If the music is not going to work then I'm going to have to use my charm then aren't I?'

"Bruce?" said Diana seductively.

"Yes?" he replied, not looking up from his work.

"Bruce, look at me. Do you find me attractive?"

"Yes I find you attractive." He still didn't look up from his work.

That was the finally straw.

"I've had enough of you!" she shouted.

Bruce finally looked up.

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? It's you who's wrong. You butter me up, flirt with me, give me presents and YOU suggested that we have a special evening together and now that we have it, you don't have the decency to show up on time."

Bruce got up to try and calm her down. "I think you should calm down. Here have some money to buy yourself a nice dress." Bruce got out his wallet.

This infuriated Diana even more.

"I don't WANT your filthy money! I want you!"

Bruce stood still. "You want me? Ok wait a moment let me take you out for dinner, would Friday be fine? I'll write it down in my schedule."

Diana walked over to the dinner table. "Bruce how do you feel about something unplanned and not scheduled?"

"Well I don't…"

Diana poured a glass of wine over his head then poured a bowl of soup over his head as well.

"How about that for unplanned and not schedule! You never expected that did you!"

Diana stormed off to her. "Do you wanna know why I lived on Themiscyria and there are no men on that island? So that we don't have to put up with arrogant, chauvinistic, filthy ANIMALS like YOU!"

Michelle was howling on the floor with laughter.

"Wow! You poured soup over Batman? Wow I wish I was there with a camera for that." Shayera laughed.

"Well it serves him right." Said Diana indignantly.

"Too right." Agreed Shayera and Michelle.

"On with the game. Michelle?"  
"Yep? Oh crap it's dare time ain't it?"

"Yep and here is your dare. I dare you to go into Flash's room, get his costume and wear all evening."

"What? Are you insane? I can't just go into his room?"

"Oh yes you can." Diana tied her lasso around Michelle and took her to Flash's room with Shayera in tow.

"Hey I have rights you know."

"Sure you do but they don't count in truth or dare." Diana laughed.

The women arrived at Flash's room. Diana untied Michelle. "Right Michelle, go in there and find his suit."

"Alright." Michelle went into his room. She almost tripped over a pile of dirty magazines on the way in.

"Figured he would have such filth." She ventured deeper into his room. She saw clothes scattered about on the floor, shoes poking out amongst them. Newspaper clippings of himself saving citizens were protruding out of his drawer. She treaded carefully over to his wardrobe. She opened it up and saw 7 Flash costumes hanging neatly in there. Next to them was his civilian clothing. Michelle reached in and unhooked one of the costumes. She proceeded to go towards the door when something caught her eye. A small book labelled 'Pictures' "Hmmmm, I'll take this, might find something incriminating to use against him later on."

She came out of his room.

"Did you get?" asked Shayera.

"Yep and something else too but I will show you all later. Anyway while we are here, Diana, I dare you to go into Batman's room and get costume and wear it for the rest of the evening."

"No way." Diana crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yes way now come on, or do we have to use force." Smiled Michelle.

"Fine, I'll do it."

"Right, now go on in there and get his suit." Said Michelle

"Yes I know, I know." Diana walked into Batman's room. It was a stark contrast to Flash's room. The room looked empty. Everything was packed away in its respected drawer and there was nothing on the floor. "I always knew he was such a neat freak but this just crosses the boundary of obsessive tidiness." She walked over to his and saw his Batman costume. She picked it up and headed on towards the door. She saw something out of the corner of her eye, a small book titled 'Poems'. "I never knew he would be capable of reading such beautiful poetry unless it's dark, depressing ones." She walked out of the room.

"Right I got it and something else too but on with the game, Shayera I dare…"

"I know what it is. I have to go to John's room, get his costume and wear it blah blah blah." Shayera confidently said

"Well actually I was going to dare you to eat all of J'onn's Oreo stash but since you mentioned it and come to think of it, you would look a little out of place, so yes great idea Shayera. Onwards to Lantern's room."

"Go on Shayera, in you go." Diana practically pushed Shayera in the room.

Shayera ventured into the room. "I vowed I would never step foot in this room again. Oh well it's not as if he's here." His room tidy and full of army materials. She went over to his wardrobe and opened the door. She saw his Lantern costume hanging up neatly. She took it down but dropped it on the floor. She picked it up and saw a box marked 'Private.' "Hmmmm he wouldn't mind me looking through it." She picked up the box and left the room.

"Right girls back to room and we can put on these costumes." The girls walked back to the room.

"Man, this is baggy." Michelle slipped herself into Flash's costume. She was only 5ft 8 and the legs of the costume dragged a bit on the floor.

"Where am I going to put my wings?" questioned Shayera

"Just rip two holes in it." Said Diana. She was trying to put on Batman's utility belt.

"Stupid belt." She finally put it on but it hung loosely on one side.

Michelle was putting on Flash's boots. "These are big." She started to slide about the room because the boots dragged her down.

"There ready."

"Me too."

"Me three"

They all looked in the mirror. "Don't we look nice?" remarked Diana.

"Don't you mean silly?"

Michelle looked like she was lost amongst Flash's costume. She wore his cowl but it hung loosely over her face. Diana left off Batman's tights and just had the boots on. She rolled up the sleeves on the top and had his gloves on. She had his cowl on which was a bit loose. Shayera almost ripped GL's custome to pieces trying to put a hole on the back for her wings. The costume hung loosely on her because she was quite small.

Michelle went up to the mirror and done a very cheesy pose. "Look at me, I'm Flash, the fastest man alive but still too slow to find a decent brain."

The girls started to laugh.

"Oo oo, look at me, I'm the Batman or should I say Pratman. Hang on let me get out my schedule book so I can book myself in to the hospital for a personality transplant because I sure need one."

The girls were now howling with laughter.

"No no wait wait." Gasped Shayera. "I'm John the Green Lantern." She said in a deep voice. "I…ermm..I..ermm I can't think of anything."

"That's because my cousin ain't a jerk like the other two."

"Here, here." Said Diana

"Oh before I forget, I got this from Flash's room." Michelle held up the book that she took from his room.

"Hey don't forget what I got from Pratman's room" Diana grabbing the poetry book.

"I got this from John's room." Shayera dragged the box infront of her.

"Who want's to go first?"

"I'll go first." Said Shayera.

"I bet it's his secret stash of comic books." Guessed Michelle.

"Or books about rules and regulations." Giggled Diana.

"Well let's see shall we?" Shayera opened up the box. What she saw was not what she expected.

"What is it? Take it out so we can see." Said Diana, peering over Shayera's shoulder.

She held it up so the two women could see. It was a sculpture of Shayera sitting down. Her mace was leaning against her leg. "It's really beautiful." Admired Michelle.

"I didn't know John could do that." Said Diana in awe. Shayera was just sitting quietly, looking at the sculpture. Tears glazed her eyes as it brought back memories of the time when John and her where going out.

"Shayera, you ok?" asked a concerned Diana

"Yes yes I'm fine." Shayera quickly wiped away her tears.

"Right my turn." Said Diana, opening the book.

"It is probably depressing poetry." Guessed Michelle

"Or maybe it's actually his secret diary but labelled it poetry so no one would know."

Diana opened up the book and a piece of paper dropped out. Diana picked it up.

"What does it say?" asked Michelle eagerly.

"It's a poem."

"Read it out." Said Shayera.

"**Through the darkness of my life**

**Through the passages of my strife**

**Through the rises and the falls**

**Which seem to seep out through the walls**

**Through the emptiness of night**

**A shining star, which seems to light**

**An angel here just for me**

**Showing me love I rarely see**"

"Wow that was beautiful. What's it called? Has he named it?"

"Yeah, he named it... after me." Said Diana softly. She held it close to her chest.

"So Bruce does have a heart then. Its quite shocking." Remarked Shayera.

"My turn." Said Michelle.

"I bet it's a picture book full of semi-naked women." Said Shayera

"Darn you, I was going to say that." Said Diana

"Well let's find out then." Michelle opened the book and was amazed at what she saw on the front page. It was a picture of her with her hair opening sitting amongst a field of daisies. "Its breathtaking." Michelle whispered.

"I never knew Flash could actually do something so creative and beautiful and sit still long enough to do that."

"Is there anymore?" asked Shayera.

Michelle flicked through the book. There was indeed more pictures of her, which Flash had drawn. "Me by a window, me holding a rose, me smiling. There are lots. He must have put in a lot of effort to do this."

"All of them must have. I guess they really do care for us." Said Diana wistfully.

"I guess so but I'm not ready yet and besides he hates me now so what's the point."

"Don't worry the right moment will come. It happened with John and I." She paused going back into a daydream.

"Come on then, let's put some soppy music on because look at us soppy lot we need it." Michelle put a CD into the CD player.

"Shush guys, we don't want to disturb the girls. The last thing we want is three super powered women out for blood." John warned the rest of the guys.

"Right, I'm going to bed. It has been a long night and I need some sleep. Night guys."

"Night Clark."

"Hey what's that sound?" The rest of the guys sneaked to where the sound was coming from. They came to Diana's room. "Go on Batman, go on in. After all she is your girl."

"She is not my girl, she hates me. Why don't you go in there?"

"Why don't you two be quiet?" whispered John violently.

"Thanks for volunteering John." Wally pushed John into the door. John opened it and saw quite a sight. He wanted to laugh but he looked closer and thought it was a sweet sight. "Hey guys look at this." The remainder of the guys peered over John. There they saw Diana, Michelle, and Shayera asleep next to each other on the floor, in the guys' costumes. Boys To Men's "End of the Road' was playing softly in the background.

Flash walked over to Michelle. The cowl of his costume was hanging over her face and the boots were hanging off her feet. He saw his picture book and was taken aback. Then he noticed something else. Tear marks were on the front cover. "Michelle." He stroked her face and gently lifted her into his arms.

John walked over to Shayera. He smiled. Her wings were lying flat on her back and one of her arms was resting on Diana's leg. He saw the sculpture he made of her in her other arm. "It looks like she likes it." He said to himself. He brushed away a strand of her hair away from her face and lifted her into his arms and

Bruce stared at Diana's sleeping form. His utility belt was practically around her legs and his cowl was halfway on her face. He saw his poem, which Diana was holding to her chest and gave a little smile. "I'm sorry Diana." He gently kissed her on her forehead and picked her up. "Ok guys lets get these sleeping beauties off to bed." Whispered John. John and Wally took Shayera and Michelle back to their rooms whilst Bruce put Diana into her bed. "Good night Diana." He stroked her hair and went out.

"Goodnight Shayera." said John. He stroked her face and left.

"Goodnight Michelle." Whispered Wally. He kissed her gently on the check and walked off.

**Awwww bless. Now we know what happened and it seems the girls' had some fun, but what happened to the boys on their night out. Find out in the next chapter. By the way the poem Batman wrote I made it up myself so don't steal it. Anyway please review it would be much appreciated. Until next time bye!**


End file.
